(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing type cup holder for a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A cup holder in a vehicle receives and holds a beverage container, a can, or a cup. A cup holder may be divided into a lead type cup holder and a housing type cup holder.
A lead type cup holder uses a foldable lead without separate housing. If a cup holder is opened, the lead is unfolded so as to form a cup holder. If a cup holder is closed, the lead is folded so that the cup holder is housed.
In a housing type cup holder, a cup holder which can be opened and closed, like a drawer, is mounted to a separate housing. The cup holder can be drawn out for use, and after use, the cup holder is pushed into the housing. However, the housing type cup holder can be unstable when a vehicle is in motion.
Therefore, the present invention provides a housing type cup holder for a vehicle with an improved structure of holding a beverage container or can with an increased depth of receiving space of the cup holder so as to enhance stability of the cup or container.